


Forget Me Not

by Lia_613, Ruka_Go



Category: KaoEarth - Fandom, KornIn - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: BodyGuard Kao, M/M, Young Master Coo, bodyguard au!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruka_Go/pseuds/Ruka_Go
Summary: "A bodyguard can never be a friend."Then am I wrong to want him as more than a friend?The fruits of forbidden love tie an unbreakable bond.Long thought lost, but immense happiness when found.Forget me not.**Cross-posted on Wattpad under Ruka_Gohttps://my.w.tt/1YlQWzRRQab
Relationships: KaoEarth - Relationship, Manaow/Pruk (Until We Meet Again), Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Samantha Melanie Coates/Bosston Suphadach Wilairat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. The First Entry - Memories by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I hit it off with another writer very dear to me, Ru, and we decided to collaborate so now here we are hehe :3 We started this entire process exactly on June 23, 2020 and had the entire plot plus structure set up within the day LOL. This first upload was actually written in mid-July :0
> 
> Anyways, the prompt was suggested by my lovely co-author Ru or Ruka (wattpad: Ruka_GO) after being inspired by the Bollywood movie Bodyguard! (TERI MERI PREM KAHANIIII~)
> 
> Also @Chamzie, she's specially excited for you to read this (◕‿◕)♡ 
> 
> Because we are both uni students in our senior years, it does take us a while to finish chapters between the two of us. As such, this is will be updated quite slowly and irregularly. I do apologize but I also ask for your understanding <3
> 
> We both had tons of fun planning this as a surprise so without further ado, I hope you enjoy!!

A slight breeze was caressing his cheeks… as if it felt the tears brimming on his face… trying to wrap him in its embrace, ensure that everything will be okay. He could only give a warm smile in return, one so radiant that even the dull evening sky would light up.

He closed his eyes, recalling the words their family doctor left behind on his last visit,

**_“Young Master, as a male bearer, being a single parent is an especially daunting task. Without the father, your life as well as the one you have growing inside you will be at risk.”_ **

A sigh fell from his lips and he recalled his determination to be strong for him and the sake of his little one. Unconsciously, his hands wrapped around his abdomen protectively..

The small man got up from his usual seating place, a sturdy rock by the sea where he’d remember the warmth, and the memories that he wanted to cherish. Rubbing light circles on his belly, he moved towards the large villa on the hill by the beach.

Walking in the direction of his safe haven, he passed by the garden full of forget-me-nots, brushing his fingers against the petals that lingered against his body, the touch reaching deep into his soul. A small kick to the abdomen caused a smile to bloom on his face.

“Are you anxious for storytime my Miracle?”

Slowly, he plucked one flower, tucking it behind his ear, a small smile playing on his lips as the baby inside kicked once again.

“Another kick ah…you're a fighter... just like your dad~” Reminiscing a past filled with that special someone, he entered the house and moved towards the swing on the patio. Breathing in the sea’s smell, he allowed the gentle winds of the shore to rock him back and forth.

A hand lay on his growing belly and bright eyes gazed over the glistening ocean reflecting the rays of the sun, “Little one, shall I read you my words now?”

On the coffee table next to him lay a yellowed page, a carrot-shaped pen holding it down so that it does not flip. His gaze lingered on the pen, his immature voice flashing in his ears, _“P’Kao, buy that pen for me now! Don’t come back unless you have it!”_

Annoyed and sulky, he didn’t expect that the bodyguard would’ve actually bought the cute pen and handed it to him. It was the first purchase Kao had made for him.

Earth gently leaned forward, moving away the pen and bringing the letter to his lap, eyes moving over the black ink weaving his words into the page, “Storytime little one.”

(If you would like to read this letter in a more visual format, click this [link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NHtQGvraHOhIm_GPGNSh49ff0Ai6VhY0/view?usp=sharing)!)

> _“P’Kao…_
> 
> _I wonder where you are now. I wonder if you are happy…. Perhaps by now, you have conceived a little one of your own with Sammy…_
> 
> _The baby in my belly grows each day. Like you, he seems to be rather adept at fighting haha. He tumbles around in there, little kicks often hitting the walls of my womb. I think he wants me to know he’s here. Isn’t that cute?_
> 
> _Do forgive me for keeping this secret from you. But it was too late to tell you P’Kao. Besides...this was my choice. It happened because of my choice. You never knew. I do not blame you and I never will. But I will always miss you, now and forever._
> 
> _Perhaps someday you will see these entries. I read them out loud to the gift you left with me. I think he enjoys it. Oh look! I am only writing and he is already kicking._
> 
> _Thank you P’Kao. You’ve given me such a precious reminder of our time together._
> 
> _Pregnancy cravings are a real thing Phi! My oh my, I will be a huge potato by the time my little one arrives. I think little P’Kao loves egg and vegetable soup like you do. I was never personally so into that bland soup even though you always liked it. But now, guess who is drinking a bowl everyday? He has your tastebuds. I also eat a lot of cake. LOTS AND LOTS!_
> 
> _Remember how you’d often catch me eating sweets in class? Of course you couldn’t say a word since you were only staring from outside the classroom. So stubborn. You never left me alone when I wanted you to and now that there is nothing more I want than to have you by my side...you’re gone…_
> 
> _How ironic._
> 
> _Well. It is my fault so I mustn't complain. I am happily spending my days in Dad’s countryside villa. It is quite beautiful here and so quiet. You would’ve loved it. I have a view of the ocean spread before me right now. I think it is a wonderful place to raise my baby. The city is far too chaotic no? I’m sure you will agree with that haha._
> 
> _...Wherever you are P’Kao, I truly hope you are happy. You are free to write your story with the girl by your side. But do not fear, I will tell the truth to my child one day._
> 
> _He will know of you. He will know our story._
> 
> _My story._
> 
> _Let me stop here for now Phi. I think I need to lie down for a bit. The little one grows heavier each day. I must rest my poor back._
> 
> _See you soon,_
> 
> _Earth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was intriguing for you hehe.  
> Ru and Dev are signing off for today and send you lots of love!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


	2. Mission Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •• Let us take you back to the past ••

The sound of the clock rang unusually loud through the dark room. 

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock._

“Come on come on come on!” An anxious voice whispered and the light of the moon glimmered in the eyes of the young bearer.

The second hand on the clock finally reached its destination and 3 gongs rang out. It was nine o’clock.

“Time for you people to go home!” Earth huffed as he peeked through the keyhole on his door and watched the guards that stood by his door 24/7 finally leave their post. Of course, there would still be guards at the front gate and the main doors but at least no one would hear him climbing out the damn window.

The faded blue baggy jeans and the white crop top would do little to shield him from the cold but that’s why he had the trusty black blazer laying over his shoulders. Pushing open the curtains and unlatching his window, he squinted, trying to find the person he was looking for.

“Psst! Sammy!! Are you here..?!” he whisper-shouted as loud as he would dare and a small pebble flew up, landing right on his face.

“Aow! Sammy!” he protested and a frantic ‘I’m sorry!’ floated up to the window. Sighing, he rubbed his cheek and placed one foot on the ledge. He heaved himself up and slowly reached for the vines that grew up the walls of his old house. They were quite sturdy after years of growing and climbing up the structure.

Fitting his feet into the small crevices and platforms the vines made, he very carefully climbed down. Meanwhile Sammy stared up, worried to death, as she shifted from one foot to the other, extremely uneasy.

“Hurry up!!”

“Bitch you try doing this!! I’m doing my best here!” He whisper-yelled and promptly slipped, the scream catching in his throat and Sammy opened her mouth, eyes going wide as she moved forward instinctively.

The pair crashed onto the floor, lips pursued tightly for screaming would bring them worse results than falling out the window trying to sneak out your own damn house.

Sammy pushed Earth off of her as she groaned silently and Earth nudged her indignantly, “Couldn’t you have caught me better!”

“Shut up Coo, don’t test my patience!”

Stumbling onto their feet, the pair of best friends looked around warily, sneaking behind the bushes and ducking whenever they saw a guard. They were almost around to the back of the house, the back gate in sight.

They paused and glanced at each other, “1...2….3!” Earth counted and they were off, rushing to the back gate, fingers hurriedly reaching to undo the latch when they froze.

“Coo…..why the fuck is there a padlock on this?!” Sammy pulled at the metal lock, vain hopes of escape starting to dissipate and Earth stared in shock.

“Sammy...” he tugged the girl, pulling her back and they both stepped backward, “We need to go...now!” 

He turned around to rush back into the cover of darkness only to screech to a stop, eyes landing on a pair of all too familiar slippers. Sammy slammed into him and he braced himself so he didn’t go flying into the person in front of him.

He heard Sammy gasp, shriek and then stutter, “I-I...uhm...C-Coo…”

Earth gulped and raised his gaze, “H-Hi Dad. You’re awake.”

Without a word, the stern man turned around and the young ones followed behind, exchanging a nervous glance, “ _We’re so screwed.”_

Sitting in front of Lord Katsamonnat, the most influential politician and public figure in this city, the two shrank, gazes running amok. 

“Dad-”

“Earth Katsamonnat! Don’t ‘dad’ me young man…I am very disappointed in you.” 

Earth’s most adorable pleading face was clearly not working anymore.

“And you there, Miss Coates. I expected better from you young lady. I have told you how dangerous it is for Earth to be out wandering on his own without any protection!” Sammy gulped and bowed her head down, full of guilt.

“Please forgive me Mr. Katsamonnat…” She said piteously and Earth felt bad that Sammy was getting scolded. After all, she was his best friend, there was no way she would let him escape on his own.

“Dad please don’t scold her. Scold me instead. Our friends at university were talking about the night markets near our school. Can you blame me for wanting to go really bad? So I ended up convincing Sammy to help me.”

At the word ‘convincing’ Sammy raised her head and threw Earth an incredulous glance, “ _More like threatening!”_ she silently thought and Earth caught on.

“Alright fine, maybe it was me who forced her into this. So there’s really nothing to blame her for.” He stated, petulantly crossing his arms and glowering at the far wall of the room.

Earth was making his argument so earnestly, that the older male was a bit startled. After he regained his composure he looked sternly at his only heir, “What a thing to be proud of!” he chastised, “Son...I was patient for a very long time. But it ends now. Expect that from now on, you will be assigned your own personal bodyguard.” 

The young master of the house rolled his eyes, “Yeah right!” he mumbled under his breath and earned a painful poke from a frantic Sammy. They glared at each other with their heads bowed so Mr. Katsamonnat wouldn’t see.

“Don’t make things worse!” Sammy mouthed at him and he huffed. Noticing the rather obvious communication in front of him, Mr. Katsamonnat didn’t know whether he should be feeling fond or angry. He exchanged a weary glance with his personal bodyguard who stood by the wall of the room, giving them enough space but never too far away.

“Mr. Noppakao, please escort Earth and Sammy to their rooms and meet me at my private study. I have an important matter to discuss.” He nodded to his old friend before fixing one last stern glance on the pair and leaving in the direction of his study.

“Yes my Lord,” Surat bowed his head in greeting before turning to the sullen teenagers slouched in their chairs. A small smile was on his face, “Young Master and Miss Coates. This way please,” he gestured towards the hallway leading to their rooms and the two got up, still fighting while whispering.

Earth finally huffed in defeat when Surat smiled at him with a fond gaze and Sammy stopped squabbling as well, the two realizing there was nothing they could do to sneak out to the night markets that day. 

The boy followed his father’s bodyguard with slumped shoulders while a worried best friend trailed behind him. As they walked, Surat fell into step next to the dejected pair, “Young Master. Did you absolutely have to climb out the window?”

Earth glared, knowing fully well that the bodyguard was laughing on the inside, “Well Uncle, your wonderful guards don’t really give me any other choice!”

“Sir, just so you know, I did NOT advocate that idea!” Sammy informed the bodyguard who finally chuckled.

“How about next time, you use that creativity elsewhere hm?” Surat suggested gently, and patted the Young Master’s head. Earth just continued to pout but didn’t say anything because he had a soft spot for the man who was like a second father to him.

Surat had watched him grow up and was the one who still brought normal fun into his life. His Dad was great but he was strict and stern. Affection came often but it wasn’t always in ways that Earth appreciated. With Surat, affection came at times, but it was always in ways that he appreciated. 

Like the time the bodyguard had literally turned a blind eye to him sneaking out of one of his father’s functions to go get ice cream with Sammy. In fact, the man had even driven them there and the three had sat on a roadside curb, happily indulging in ice cream bought from a street vendor before he’d safely brought them back.

They reached Earth’s room and Sammy was ready to say bye for the night, since her room was a bit aways but Surat stopped her with a kind smile, “You two can spend some time together. Just do not sleep too late or climb out any windows.”

Earth pursued his lips together, still unhappy, while Sammy smiled at the older man, “Thank you Sir!!”

Gently herding them inside the room, Surat had a hand on the doorknob, ready to shut the door behind him, “Young Master.” Earth just kept frowning at the floor, “If you text me what you’d like from the night market,” Now Earth looked up, gaze whipping to the bodyguard, “...perhaps you may get a delivery.” 

He winked at the young boy whose pinched expression finally melted.

“Surat!!” He exclaimed, throwing himself at the bodyguard and hugging him tight, “You’re the best!!!” he declared and the man laughed, patting the boy’s back.

“Alright then,” he pulled away, holding Earth by the shoulders and shuffling him back inside the room, “I’ll take my leave,” he placed one comforting hand on Sammy’s cheek and the other on Earth’s, “You two behave now.”

He turned around and headed back to the door, “Good night Miss Coates, Young Master.” With a final nod, the door closed and the bodyguard disappeared from their view.

Later in Earth’s room, he happily dove into the snacks from the midnight delivery, fried dumplings and spicy octopus, while a worried Sammy was pacing back and forth with a drumstick in her hand.

“Coo….your dad was really pissed off today, he was shooting lasers with his eyes. I don’t think we will be allowed to go to Fluke’s birthday party next week.” She anxiously ripped into the chicken, chewing on it rapidly.

Earth shot her a playful smile and moved from the window seat near the balcony to his bed, popping a dumpling into his mouth.

“My old man is always like that girl. Don’t worry your mind too much about that.” He dismissed her worries as he plopped down onto the soft sheets, careful not to stain it with the food lest they get caught by the cleaning lady this time.

“But...but what about that bodyguard…?” Sammy asked with a frown. If they had a bodyguard stuck next to them 24/7, she doubted even Surat Sir could help them out.

“Don’t frown sweetie. You will get even more wrinkles pfft-” Earth cackled at the look Sammy sent his way before clearing his throat and sitting up properly, “Look, Dad’s been holding that bodyguard agenda over my head ever since high school. It’s an expired threat at this point. So forget about that already! Nothing’s going to happen.” 

He waved her over, chewing on another dumpling, “Now come here and help this bitch shop for a fabulous crop top to wear for next week! Should we wear matching outfits? Oooh should it be orange or blue? Hmmm it’s a night function so… maybe this would work...”

Earth was talking nonstop preoccupied with his iPad, probably surfing through an online store. Sammy could only smile, shaking her head. She was really lucky to meet this chaotic firecracker. He brought welcome distractions into her life. 

“Sure suree...” she dropped the drumstick bone in the trash and wiped her hands clean, handing a wet tissue to Earth too. While the boy was absorbed in online shopping, she moved the food away from the bed. They tended to roll around a lot while shopping.

“But first, Earth Katsamonnat, take back what you said about me having wrinkles!” She glowered at him, arms crossed defensively.

Earth looked up, a defiant glint in his eyes, “What if I don’t want to?“

“Then you asked for this Coo!! I warned you not to test me!!” She declared her war cry before jumping onto the bed next to Earth, starting to tickle her bestie non stop, fully aware of how to make him surrender.

“Ahahaaha -Please stop!!” Tears were starting to appear as he tried to fend her off.

“S-Sammy please stop,” At this point he was gasping for breath.

“I- I give up!!!,” he finally admitted defeat and Sammy smiled triumphantly.

“So. What were you saying?” The smugness was obvious in her tone.

Acting as if he was the most innocent person on the planet, Earth shot her an adorable smile, “That you, my wonderful bestie, are super fabulous just like me..!”

“Tsk show off!” Sammy mocked playfully, starting to laugh and Earth joined in.

The mansion that once had an eerie silence was now filled with laughter.

Hearing his son’s laughter ringing in the empty hallways from a distance, the lord of the mansion paused his discussion, choosing to listen to the sound of his joy, a small smile creeping up on his face due to the giggles.

“Thanks to Samantha, he smiles more. I'm glad he found a best friend like that. Don’t you think so too Surat?”

“Yes my Lord.” he replied with a bow of respect.

“No need to call me ‘Lord’ while we are in private settings Surat. Call me Songsit like you used to when we were young.” he placed a reassuring hand on his old friend’s shoulder.

A subtle smile was displayed on the ever poised bodyguard.

“As you wish Mr. Songsit.”

Mr. Songsit sighed. His bodyguard still kept adding titles even after he has insisted for so many years, that there is no need to.

“You can leave for the night Surat. Thank you for taking care of Earth and Samantha.”

“Of course, it is my pleasure and thank you Sir. I will look into that matter personally as we planned.”

He stood and bowed his head slightly to which Songsit nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Very well, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As he watched the bodyguard leave, he sighed, never knowing how to express his appreciation for the loyalty, trust and companionship Surat had unwaveringly shown his family through all these years.

“Thank you isn’t enough my friend….it just isn’t enough.”

•••

A week later, Fluke’s birthday finally arrived and Earth’s foot was once again ready to step on the window ledge.

As expected, his Dad had banned them from going to Fluke’s party because of their attempt to go to the night markets and of course, Earth had no intention of following said restriction. He’d worked too hard to put his outfit together, no way in hell he wasn’t going to go and flaunt it.

Besides, they’d seen no sight of the supposed personal bodyguard that Mr. Katsamonnat threatened them with. So, what did they have to fear?

Sammy was antsy but she wanted to go to the party just as much as Earth did. This time though, they made a plan. Sammy would go out first, and pretend to walk around in the gardens. She’d quietly disappear somewhere in between and head to the back door of the kitchen where she would stake out until it was time for Earth to make his escape. 

If Sammy wasn’t with Earth, the guards were more likely to believe he wouldn’t make such attempts. Usually the two got caught every time together rather than alone, emboldened by each other whenever they tried.

Earth checked his watch and then looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing an orange cropped hoodie that was far too expensive but it made him look super adorable so whatever. The blue cargo pants plus the black YSL belt he had on were perfectly complementing the hoodie and the black tank top he wore under it. His waist looked even smaller than it actually was.

“Well damn, I look fucking _good_.” He smiled, shooting himself a wink before sliding his feet into his favorite white Gucci sneakers.

It was ten o’clock, a whole hour later than their last attempt and he peered down again. This time though he didn’t call out to Sammy. They’d decided it’d be better not to because the guards might hear no matter how much they lowered their voices.

He listened for the smallest of noises and when he heard the rustling of leaves and the tell tale sound of a footstep, he punched the air triumphantly. Sammy had made it!

“Alright, now it’s my turn,” he whispered and reached for the familiar vines, feet automatically finding the crevices he had used last time. He was even more careful than that time but when he was halfway there, he made the mistake of looking down and seeing a big ass bug land right next to where his foot was.

“Mhmph!”

He pursued his lips to keep his scream at bay but the jerk of his body and the already slippery greenery he was clinging onto was not a good combination. For a moment Earth thought he had it, and then down he went, the air rushing past him as he shut his eyes, hoping Sammy would soften his fall like last time.

This time though, he landed right in her arms, safe and sound, not one scratch on him. He peeked an eye open, but it was too dark to see her face. He could care less, he was saved!

“Sammy!!! Damn girl I owe you one, good catch!” Earth chirped but there was no reply and he paused. He wiggled around a bit, trying to get a grasp on the body holding his own up.

“Wait a second,” he pushed his head against her chest a couple times, but something was weird.

“Bitch did you lose your boobs?!”

His hands that were curled into his own body unfurled and he placed them on the chest of the other person to make sure, “What the fuck.” This did NOT feel like a girl’s chest. This felt like some gym junkie’s pectorals.

“Uh Sammy. Did you uh w-work out while waiting for me...?” Earth was beginning to feel that something was very _very_ wrong when the person holding him sighed and he felt the warm breath on his hair.

A prick of fear creeped into the young boy’s heart, “ _Did I really screw up this time? Is this it? Am I gonna die?”_

The person moved and Earth held his breath. They were moving closer to the light and slowly slowly, it became obvious that this wasn’t Sammy. The lightpole’s rays crawled up the other’s body and Earth first saw the black attire, and then the pale neck and then the sharp jaw, and finally the face.

It wasn’t Sammy’s face.

There was a pregnant pause in the air and Earth promptly screamed, not even caring to properly look at this person because it obviously wasn’t his best friend and it definitely wasn’t a guard because he knew each of them.

“AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!” His shrill cry resounded at a deafening volume across the entire grounds, “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! LET ME GO!!! GUARDSSS!!! GUARDS!!!" 

He shut his eyes, kicking and punching but the hold on him tightened so greatly, there was no way he could get out, "SOMEONE HELP!!! DAAADD!! SAMMY!!!!! SURATT!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!”

He felt movement and it was like someone splashed an icy bucket of water on him at how scared he felt. His pitiful struggles were utterly useless because the arms holding him were extremely strong, there was literally no escape, not even a chance.

“I’M GONNA FUCKING DIEEE!!! GUARDS!!! HELPPP!!! SOMEON-!” He was still screaming his head off, throat painful when a smooth voice interrupted him.

“Young Master.”

At that he paused because, well, first, the voice was pretty nice, he wasn’t going to lie but also, secondly, normally anyone who called him ‘Young Master’ meant no harm.

“If you continue screaming, you will lose your voice.”

Earth opened his eyes, looking around frantically but there was still no one around them so he looked up right into this kidnapper’s (?) face. He stared for a moment in shock because, “ _Damn boi you look like god himself,”_ and then his thoughts caught up and he started screaming and struggling again.

“Let me goo!!!! LET ME GOO!! DON’T KILL ME- wait,” Earth finally paid attention to his surroundings, taking a break from punching the firm chest and kicking his legs in the air, “w-wait a second, why are we at the main entrance? ARE YOU GOING TO HOLD ME HOSTAGE?!” Earth whipped up to stare at the chiseled face again, inhaling a deep breath and preparing to yell again.

He had only just opened his mouth when the person deliberately let him go and he crashed on the soft carpeted floor with a yelp. The young master immediately scrambled away from the man dressed in a full black suit, scared out of his wits but still unable to help but notice how dashing the other looked.

Earth felt his back hit something and when he looked up, relief flooded his entire body. He stumbled to his feet, hiding behind Mr. Katsamonnat, “Dad!! Dad oh my gosh!! That man-” his arm shot out over his father’s shoulder, fingers pointing right at the man in black, “Dad that man tried to kidnap me and hold me hostage!!”

Mr. Katsamonnat sighed and gently shook off the boy who was clinging onto his back, “Please have some shred of control son.” 

That’s when Earth paused his escalating thoughts. Everyone here was calm except for him. His dad was not worried in the least, there were no guards rushing here, the man in black hadn’t moved from his spot after he’d dropped Earth, and even Surat Uncle wasn’t here. Earth’s gaze flitted from his dad to the man in black, eyes wide and entirely perplexed.

Just then, Surat walked in with an exceptionally sheepish looking Sammy, “And here we have our other culprit, my Lord.”

The man in black turned slightly, giving a subtle nod in Surat’s direction before turning his gaze back to the front.

Sammy, who had looked up in curiosity at the darkly clothed individual, looked as if she was ready for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. He wasn’t sure where she was looking because it seemed like her eyes were fixed on the man’s hands but Earth figured she was just that out of it right now, her face both pale and flushed. Earth tore his eyes away from his disoriented friend, feeling as dazed as she looked.

“W-What’s going on here? Why is the intruder just standing there? Why aren’t we doing anything?” Earth’s face was lined with bewilderment.

Mr. Katsamonnat put a hand on Earth’s back and lightly pulled the boy to stand alongside him.

“That, my son, is not an intruder.”

Earth’s gaze was caught by the stare of the man in black and his head went blank.

“That is your new personal bodyguard.”

Earth’s eyes widened.

“...and he’s just doing his job.”

The man in black bowed in his direction, piercing eyes freezing Earth’s entire body up.

“Hello Young Master. I am Kao Noppakao, and as of today, you are under my protection.”

Earth could only blink at Kao's unwavering line of sight.

"I look forward to serving you." 

The pair stared at each other, one's gaze measured and cool, the other's panicked and confused.

_"Well fuck me. It really happened."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the chaos that is Coo <3 I hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was so fun for me to start off and end, it's just so lovely hehe🤩
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


End file.
